


Goodbye, Little One.

by dadae_satan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, F/M, Good Parent Din Djarin, Goodbyes, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Younglings (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadae_satan/pseuds/dadae_satan
Summary: CHAPTER 16 SEASON 2 SPOILERSReader and Mando are married and the parents to Grogu. The ending of Chapter 16 happens and Grogu leaves to go with Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)/Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Goodbye, Little One.

The doors slowly opened to reveal a glowing, green stick of light that hummed gently. The owner walked into the room and retracted the glowing beam of light, I had heard about the weapon of a jedi, a lightsaber. The person lowered their hood to reveal the Jedi I had only heard about in legend, Luke Skywalker. 

My gaze went from the Jedi to Din. I could sense the reluctance in his voice as he asked. "Are you a jedi?" 

"I am." Luke replied, his eyes drifting down to Grogu. "Come, little one." 

I look down at Grogu and my stomach drops, I had known this moment would come but I was not prepared for how my chest would ache at the idea of the child leaving us. Grogu looked up at Mando and I with those adorable, big eyes and I thought my chest would burst, but I couldn't cry, not yet. 

"He doesn't want to go with you." Mando said. 

"He wants your permission," the Jedi explained. "He is strong with the force, but talent without training is nothing. I will give my life to protect the child but he will not be safe until he masters his abilities." 

I nodded my head in understanding, it would be selfish to keep Grogu when he would be safer with the Jedi and be able to harness his true potential. I felt tears begin to prick my eyes and I looked down at his sweet little face. 

Mando bends down and picks up Grogu. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and stroking his fluffy, little, wrinkled head. 

"Hey, go on. That's who you belong with, he is one of your kind. I'll see you again, I promise." 

Grogu reaches out to touch Mando's face but gurgles as his hand only comes into contact with metal. After a moment of hesitation, I hear the soft hiss as Din lifts his helmet off his head. I could feel the sobs building up in my throat at the scene in front of me. Grogu stared at Mando, trying to memorise his face, he reminded me of myself when I first saw Din's face, completely enraptured. 

Grogu reached out and placed his tiny hand on Din's jaw. Din closed his eyes as if savouring the moment before turning to me. 

"Do you want to say goodbye?" 

I knew if I spoke I would burst into tears so I just nodded. I gently took Grogu out of Mando's arms and rocked him gently like I had done so many times before, he gurgled happily and reached out for my hair which he always loved to play with. His tiny fingers tangled themselves in my hair and he gurgled happily. My vision went blurry with tears and before I could stop it, the dam broke. Tears poured down my cheeks and I couldn't hold them back, Mando was at my side in a second and pulled me against his chest. We stood there savouring this moment, our last family hug.

I placed a kiss on Grogu's small wrinkled forehead and tapped him on the nose which made him giggle. 

"Time to go, little one." I whispered. I could see the sadness and uncertainty in his big eyes. 

"Don't be afraid." Mando assured him as he took him out my arms and placed him down on the floor. 

"This isn't goodbye, little one, we will see you again." I promised him, I don't know if its a promise I can keep but I couldn't bring myself to imagine this was the end of our little family. 

He wrapped his tiny arms around Din's legs before an R2 unit caught his attention. The droid and the child seemed to be communicating but I had no idea what they were saying. Whatever the droid said seemed to excite the child who happily toddled towards it.

The Jedi nods at Mando and I, as if to thank us for taking care of such a precious being. Grogu holds out his arms to be picked up which the Jedi does. He looks at the child for a moment before looking at us one last time ans saying. "May the force be with you." And turning on his heel to go. 

Grogu looked back at us over Luke's shoulder and I blew him a kiss and waved him goodbye. He waved his tiny, little paw back at me and I could feel my heart breaking. 

Once the doors of the elevator closed, I broke down into tears and collapsed into Din's strong arms. Even Din had tears in his eyes as he held me, the coolness of his armour soothing me. The child had meant so much to us and we loved him more than life itself, there was a hole left in our family where Grogu should be. I could feel the judgement from the other people in the room but I didn't care, I missed the child so much already. 

It would have been okay if I didn't have a nagging feeling in my stomach telling me that wasn't the right decision. I silenced it and put it down to my own selfishness but a part of me wondered if I was right. What if Grogu was worse off with the Jedi? I decided to keep my thoughts to myself and push that thought to the back of my mind, but it was always there, lurking, waiting to be right. 

The return home hurt like nothing else. I could barely bring myself to look at Din without crying. I cradled Din against my chest and rocked him back and forth, gently. It didn't seem right to fight so hard to keep the child safe to just hand him away as if it was for nothing. I couldn't help but regret giving Grogu away even if it was best for him, a part of me wanting to go and get him back but I knew that wasn't realistic.

It hit Din the hardest who as much as he liked to pretend he didn't care for the child, would do absolutely anything to keep the child safe, even risk his own life. He hadn't washed in days, his eyes bloodshot and all I could do was make sure he was at least eating.

We would be okay, we would move eventually but nothing would ever replace the Grogu shaped hole in our lives.


End file.
